Boss
by Vhips
Summary: She works for one of the most dangerous mafias ever called Fairy Tail, and the boss keeps sexually harassing her. Isn't Lucy's life just great?
1. She Meets Him

"Did you just kill my boss?"

"Shouldn't you be screaming and calling the cops?"

Lucy crossed her arms over her chest. "I asked first."

"Yeah, well your question is pretty much answered," He mused.

Lucy looked from the strange man down to the lifeless body on the floor. She was fully aware that he wasn't going to let her go without a fight. So she began to analyze her opponent.

He was tall and lean, he appeared to be the same age or a year older than her. He was obviously left handed since he held the knife in his hand, unless, of course he's ambidextrous. He held most of his weight on his left leg, her best chance was to go for his right. He also had scars on his knuckles, probably from previous fights. She allowed her eyes to travel back up to his face. She watched with amusement as onyx eyes scanned her body. So he was experienced as well.

She smirked.

"May I ask you what's going through that pretty little head of yours?" The man asked as he twirled the knife in his hand.

"The same thing as you Mr. Murderer," she teased. Suddenly he smirked, and she could see the blood lust in his eyes. _This isn't going to be easy_.

In a flash he was making his way over to her. As he threw his hand back she ducked and elbowed him in the stomach. She attempted to snatch the knife while he was recovering, but Mr. Murderer is faster than she thought. She quickly slid under his legs and made her way to the other side of the room. _The window!_ Unfortunately before she could make her move a knife was thrown and was now stuck in the wall, less than an inch away from her face. She skimmed her ear to find blood. She sighed as she pulled the knife out of the wall. "I hope you're aware that you just gave me your weapon,"

"I hope you're aware I never come unprepared," Lucy turned to him as he pulled a knife out of his back pocket. She arched an eyebrow at something she surprisingly didn't notice until now.

"Why's your hair pink?" The pinkette chuckled.

"It's _salmon_ , and I don't think that's something you ask when someone's trying to kill you," Lucy eyed the knife in her hand. It was well crafted with patterns of cherry blossom petals on the blade and a dead tree on the handle. It was beautiful, she wondered if he would let her keep the knife. She tossed it back and forth in her hands, it had the perfect weight as well. He really wasn't getting this back.

"I hope you know," he began "That I know exactly who you are." She stops playing with the knife and their gazes meet.

"Ditto," She murmured.

"Is that so," Lucy smirked.

"Yes it is, Mr. Dragneel." He hummed in amusement. Suddenly the door burst open revealing several people, all of them had guns pointed at her head. There were two black haired men, one without a shirt and the other had several piercings throughout his body. And two woman, one with long beautiful scarlet hair and the other had short white hair. _The bastard was stalling for time._ She looked around, she was still fairly close to the window and they were only on the second floor, but she doubted she could get out before they get a couple rounds out.

"You mean to tell me some blonde bitch was holding you up this whole time." Lucy decided she didn't like the white haired woman very much. Natsu simply ignored the woman and held his gaze on Lucy. Suddenly the the shirtless man aimed the gun at her hand. She narrowed her eyes, but before Lucy could make a move Natsu held his hand up.

"Let her go," his tone was different than it was seconds ago.

"What the fuck do you mean let her go?" Lucy was still trying to figure out why he had no shirt on.

"I mean _let her go._ " The man grimaced and put his gun down, the rest following. Natsu returned his gaze back to Lucy.

"So, Mr. Mafia Boss is just gonna let me go after witnessing him murder my boss." She began to twirl her beloved new knife in her hand.

"You seem to have a lot of names for me tonight." Lucy turned to the window and opened it. She felt the summer air hit her face and sighed.

"I have a lot more to, and thanks for the knife. It's my new fav." And with that, she made her leave. Natsu turned back to find everyone staring at him in confusion. The amusement left from his eyes as he walked past them.

"I'll tell you later, but for now clean this mess up." They looked at eachother and then back at their boss. He really can be a mystery at times.

* * *

Lucy sighed as she shut the door to her apartment. She really has had a long day. This was the end of the first month at her new job at a small coffee shop, and she just witnessed her boss get his throat slit by some mafia boss. If she said so herself her boss was a real jerk and a perv at times, but she didn't think he deserved to be killed, but the world is a tough place, and it has no place for the weak. There was nothing she could do about it anyway, he's dead.

She threw herself on her couch and closes her eyes. She couldn't seem to get a certain pink haired man out of her mind. She was aware he wasn't going to let her go that easy, she did see him kill someone. She was a liability, and a man like him didn't have room for any of those. He had to have some other motive for this, but she couldn't put her finger on it. All this with the fact that he knows who she is made her a little more than stressed. Just how much does he know about her past. She combed her calloused hands through her hair. Whatever he was planning she had to be ready.

The blonde reached in her pocket and pulled out her new favorite knife. Not many people would call a _knife_ of all things beautiful, but they didn't see what she saw. The knife had a past. The hilt of the knife had small dents in it; he probably knocked two or three dozen people out with it. The blade had scratches on it; some more fresh than others. It had a story that Lucy so desperately wanted to know.

Just like a certain pink haired man.

* * *

It's been two weeks since that fateful day. Lucy's already been through her questioning for the murder. Although the police were extremely suspicious about Lucy mainly because she was the last person in the building she managed to get out unscathed. A small part of her thinks Mr. Murderer had a small part in that.

She was currently looking for a job. Since her boss is now dead and no one took over the business, she was jobless, and worst part was that her rent's do in a week.

She sighed as she closed her laptop and continued her morning routine. She headed back to her bathroom and began brushing her teeth. _You've really got yourself in deep shit this time Lucy._ She began to regret not befriending any of her co-workers in the short time she spent working there. She had no job, no money, and there was a good chance she'd be getting evicted in a couple weeks.

As she was muddling through what little options she had, the sound of knocking at her door took her out of her stupor. She didn't bother taking the toothbrush out of her mouth, she didn't have to worry about anymore police coming at her door, and her best guess was that it was the rent collector telling them that it's almost that time of the month.

She opened the door and instantly closed it back. She took her toothbrush out her mouth and sighed. "My luck just keeps getting worse and worse," She went back to her bathroom, finished brushing her teeth and washed her face. She's been up for a while so her hair eventually laid itself back down. It wasn't bad but, not that good either. When she opened her door the second time she only opened it a crack to see of he was still there. And of course, he never left his spot. She cursed her luck for the umpteenth time and opened the door. "What do you want?" Natsu simply raised an eyebrow at her straightforwardness.

"Can I come in?" Lucy rolled her eyes and let him in her apartment. She went to sit on the couch and Natsu decided to stand in the middle of the living room.

"Since you're clearly in a bad mood I'll get straight to the point." He cleared his throat. "You have one of two options," he began, Lucy raised a blonde eyebrow. "You can either join my mafia, or let me kill you." Lucy simply gave a quiet ' _hm'_ and leaned back in the couch.

"I didn't think you'd give me an option, being as though killing would be a lot easier for you. But what would a simple blonde… who grew up in a privileged home, be able to do for your mafia?" Natsu clicked his tongue and walked around the couch. He glanced at the blonde who was handling the dagger that was originally his.

"This ' _simple blonde'_ held her own in a fight with a trained killer." He mused. " This ' _simple blonde'_ is much more than simple."

"Is that a compliment?" She teased.

"That's not a compliment, it was recognition," Lucy rolled her eyes as she gripped the dagger in her hand. "So what's it gonna be Lucy." She didn't know what it was, but the way he said her name put her on edge. She looked from the weapon to Natsu and then back at the weapon.

She weighed her options in her head. She could either become a criminal or be killed. Neither of those sounded like luxury but those were her choices. Lucy's already aware that the world is a cruel place, and that it shows mercy to no one. She's seen just how cruel it could be countless times. She knew the things Natsu would make her do are probably things she's done and seen more times than she can count, and she had no problem doing some of those things again. What made her so reluctant was the person giving the orders, something about the pink haired man put Lucy at edge. She wasn't sure if it was the fact that she can never get a good read on him or that everything about him makes her curious to learn more. She sighed, and in the blink of an eye she had the knife pointed at his neck.

He didn't move an inch. She sighed and put the knife back down beside her. "I'm guessing you already know my answer."

"Good, now get your things… You're moving," Lucy shot from the couch and was quickly in front of Natsu.

"Why the hell am I _moving_?" The pinkette narrowed his onyx eyes.

"Let's just say it makes things easier for me. Now, hurry the fuck up, if you're not ready in twenty minutes I'm dragging your ass out of here." Lucy bit her lip and turned away. She breathed in and out. _I'm not gonna let him get to me._ She repeated the mantra in her head as she went back to her room to get her clothes and valuables.

* * *

"I'll take you to your new place later, but for now I want you to see where you'll be working from now on." The blonde groaned as she continued to look out her window. She still can't believe he made her move. All she could take was some of her clothes and her most valuable things. Natsu told that she didn't need her furniture that she worked so hard to pay for and that he'd get her more clothes since she couldn't take all of hers. She decided she could think about all of that later, but for now she thought it would be a good idea to think about who she's working with and where.

The blonde knew little things here and there about Natsu, but nothing too detailed. He's been in Magnolia his whole life and at a young age his father just disappeared. After that he was raised by his brother Zeref and a man named Acnologia. Back then they had a small gang called Alvarez, but the gang is now an incredibly strong mafia. He started going on missions and the like for them when he was around 14 if she was correct. He was forced to go on some of the same missions as some of their best hitmen. Some thought that he was sent on some of those missions with the hope of never coming back, but Natsu was stronger than that. After a while he had enough and broke away from Alvarez and made his gang - now mafia - called Fairy Tail. To this day those two groups are at each other's throats.

"We're here." Lucy looked from the window and at the small cafe in front of them. She held back from snorting at the obvious name. A small part of her wondered why police failed to find their base after all these years.

"So I'll be working in a cafe from now on?" Natsu chuckled.

"Yes and no," He said as he opened the door. Lucy looked around the cafe. There were waiters and waitresses scrambling around taking orders and giving people their food, families were there, some just for fun and others for a relative's birthday. All of them oblivious to the fact that this was probably the most dangerous place they could be right now. "Follow me." Lucy nodded and followed, working her way through the abundance of people, all the while wondering where the actual base could be.

She quickly found herself in the kitchen. And almost immediately a busty woman with long white flowing hair at her side. She strongly resembled the other white haired woman she saw a few weeks ago. She turned from the woman to Natsu.

"Lucy this is Mirajane, but everyone calls her Mira. MIra this is Lucy, she's the newest part of the family." She turned to Mira, who was giving her a wide smile.

"Well I hope you like it here. I'm the head waitress here between... _other_ things." Lucy had a good guess at what ' _other things'_ could be and nodded.

"Come on, you still have to see the base." Natsu said as he went towards the back of the kitchen with Lucy behind him. When they were all they way in the back there was a door that looked like it belonged to a broom closet. When he opened the door Lucy gave him a skeptical look. It was just that: a broom closet. He chuckled at her ignorance. He bent down and moved some cleaning supplies out the way. And just like that he opened a small door that was hidden beneath it all. He motioned for her to go first. Lucy bit her lip and looked down at trap door. She hesitantly went down the steps. The further she went the brighter it became.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail," He said as they fully descended the stairs. Lucy's eyes widened. She failed to believe how he managed to fit all of this under the small cafe. There were people everywhere. Some were simply relaxing in a lounge area and others were getting ready to go on assignments. It was simply amazing. She looked back at Natsu smirking face and rolled her eyes. At least he had a reason to be cocky this time. "Gray!" Natsu shouted and almost immediately the man she saw a few weeks ago appeared, fully clothed.

"What do you want?"

"Show Lucy around and when you're done take her to my office," and just like that he was gone. Lucy looked to and raised an eyebrow.

"Didn't you have a shirt on a couple seconds ago?" Gray looked from Lucy and down at his bare chest and sighed.

"Yeah, I really don't know how this happens," he said as he began to walk away. "Come on, orders are oders," Lucy nodded and began to follow him.

She quickly found out that the base was huge. It had everything: living quarters, a kitchen, training room, a lounge area, and even a infirmary . She even met some of the people. First she met the people who were there when she met Natsu. The gruff man with the piercings was Gajeel, the woman with the scarlet hair is Erza, and the woman with the short white hair - who still doesn't like her for some unknown reason - is Lissana. The tour was now coming to a close and they were approaching their last stop: Natsu's office. "Well it was nice getting to know you Lucy, it's gonna be nice working with ya," Lucy smiled.

"You too Gray, and please put a shirt on," she said as she entered the office. Natsu was sitting at his desk and appeared to be talking to someone on the phone. When her noticed her he abruptly hung up and put his phone face down on the desk.

"So," he began as he stood up and and walked around and took a seat on the desk. "How do you like it here."

"It's actually really nice here. I'm almost looking forward to working here, but I do have one requirement," the pinkette crossed his arms over his chest and nodded; silently telling her to continue. She sighed as she lifted up her hand with only her index finger up. "I work _alone._ No teams. Just me," Natsu uncrossed his arms and sat them on his desk.

"Fine. No teams. Just you." Lucy slightly narrowed her eyes and put her hands on her hips. She hadn't known Natsu for long, but she did know that was definitely too easy.

"That was way too easy, Dragneel," he chuckled and slowly made his way over to her.

"You seem to call me everything but my name," now he was avoiding her question. He was up to something, she just couldn't figure out what.

"I hope that you didn't hope to be getting out of harder assignments with this little, _command_ of yours," Lucy chuckled as she shifted her weight on her left leg.

"I'd never do such a thing, _Natsu,_ in fact I was hoping for quite the opposite,"

"Good," He nodded. He grabbed his keys off of his desk and began walked up to her, and in return she refused to move from her spot. When their chests were touching he stopped, onyx met honey as they never broke their gaze. Slowly a smirk crawled its way across Natsu's face; Lucy gladly returned his attitude. "You ready to see your new place?" Lucy's breath hitched in her throat as she heard the huskiness in his voice. Which didn't go unnoticed by the pink haired mafia leader. Suddenly the room felt extremely hot and the that the only way to find relief was to back away from the man in front of her, but she couldn't bring herself to do it.

The man in front of her was dangerous and nothing but trouble. She was aware of this the moment she saw a dead body lying in front of him. He could possibly be the very thing that kills her. And yet she threw caution to the side and decided to join the bastards mafia. She really was an idiot. Looking back she probably could've found a way to avoid all of this. Her whole life Lucy was a very calculating person. She always thought of her next move even when she was already aware she didn't need one, but this man in front of her made her forget all of that. She couldn't help but wonder if she had the same affect on him. Looking at him he seemed unbelievably calm, but she knew she looked the same way. But was his mind going a thousand miles like hers. She knew she'd never know though. Natsu was incredibly hard to read.

Across from her the pinkette was having his own inner turmoil. To say the least he's never met anyone exactly like Lucy. He know's so much about her and yet he doesn't have a fucking clue. It was extremely frustrating to have someone like that working under him. He had, what was most likely the most dangerous women in the world working for him. He really was an idiot. He couldn't figure this woman in front of him out for the life him. The only thing he was sure of was that she knows just how cruel the world can be. He can tell from the mixture of emotions that are constantly in her eyes, the way she analyzed everyone, even if they clearly aren't a threat, and from the blood lust her saw in her eyes the first time they fought.

Maybe they can help each other crawl from the darkness that took them both hostage.

* * *

 **A/N: You guys can consider this a gift for loving the one-shot I did the other day. I hope you guys enjoy the first chappie, and if this does good I'll post the net chappie before the end of the week. And if it does really good I'll put up the soma fanfic. Again thanks for the love.**


	2. Her First Mission

"The sooner the better," her voice was light, yet held a seductive secret at the end. Natsu smirked as he walked past the blonde, making sure that their shoulders brush lightly along the way. Lucy sighed as she followed.

* * *

Lucy's eyes widened as she looked around her new home. It was a condo that was twice as big as her old one, and the furniture looked three times as expensive. It even had a balcony!

Then she wondered.

"Are you going to be paying me enough to pay for all of this, and my living expenses." Natsu sighed as he walked over and took a seat on the black suede couch.

"Most people who work in my mafia usually work in the cafe, and you're going to be one of them," before Lucy could protest he held up his hand; silencing her. "Also, I'll be paying your rent so you won't have to worry about that."

"Why?" she asked not attempting to hide her confusion.

"The fuck are you talking about?" Lucy sighed as she sat on the other side of her new couch.

"Why are you doing all of this?" Natsu simply rolled his eyes as he took a cigarette and lighter from his back pocket. He offered one to Lucy but she declined.

"What, you don't smoke?"

"No." He shrugged as he placed the stick in his mouth and lit it. As he did this Lucy took her - Natsu's - dagger out from her pocket. For some reason she enjoyed admiring it. She liked to guess where each scratch and dent came from and imagine the pink haired devil going on adventures with it. Then after that she'd imagine all of her future adventures with it. She was taken out of her stupor when a cloud of smoke was blown in her face. She groaned and looked at Natsu. "Didn't you learn not to take things that don't belong to you princess." Lucy scoffed as she twirled the knife in her hand.

"This has belonged to me ever since you attempted to take my head off with it," she paused and then looked up at him with an icy glare, "And don't ever call me that again… You don't know anything about me," And with that she left the room to go check the rest of her new home.

Natsu sighed as he put the cancer stick back in his mouth. He couldn't understand why women were so complicated. One minute they'd love you and the next they're trying to rip your head off, and by far Lucy was the most complicated and intriguing women he's ever met. "Heartfilia," he called calmy as he rose from the couch. He waited as she came from the back, making sure he could hear each and every footstep she took. When she came out she had her arms crossed over her chest and was pouting.

Hm, so this was her childish side.

He quickly pulled a phone from his back pocket and tossed it to Lucy. She fumbled a bit at first but caught it. She looked at the phone in her hands and then threw the mafia leader a confused glance. "What's this for?" Natsu sighed as he walked towards the door.

"That's your new phone. It has mine and everyone's number on it so if you need anything you can just call. If I don't give them to you directly I'll send assignments to you over the phone," he placed his hand on the doorknob and looked over his shoulder. "And speaking of assignments you've got your first one tomorrow. I'll be expecting you in in my office by 8:30"

Lucy sighed as she ran her hands through her hair. _What the fuck did I just get myself into._

* * *

The blonde woke up at 7, finished eating breakfast by 7:30, was dressed and ready to go by 7:45 and was now walking to the cafe.

Ever since she was young she would read or walk to clear her mind. She was obviously doing the latter. When she was young doing those two made life seem the slightest bit normal. When she went on walks she enjoyed to see people enjoying their day to day lives. Sometimes she'd see to people hopelessly in love with each other on a date, or see a small group of friends enjoying some time with each other. She'll admit that every now and then she'd feel a small pang of jealousy, but she always got over it just as quickly. Sometimes you just have to focus on the things you have instead of the things you don't have. Maybe she didn't have much, but she sure as hell was lucky to be alive.

She took her headphones out her ears as she looked at the cafe. It was currently 8:25. _I better get inside before the demon calls_. She mused as she opened the doors. As soon as she was back in the kitchen she was met with the smiling face of Mira; who was the older sister of Lisanna. After giving her greetings to the smiling waiters and waitresses and chefs she made her way to the base. She took a deep breath as she put her hand on the doorknob. "Let's do this Heartfilia."

When she entered the room she was met with the sight of Natsu lounging in his chair with his feet resting on top of his desk. She cleared her throat to get his attention and said man groaned in response. "I know you're you're here goddammit."

"Well you sure do have a funny way of showing it." She said as she made her way inside the room. Natsu took his feet off his desk and sat up in his chair. _At least he looks respectable now._ He stood from behind his desk and walked in front of it.

"You assignment is pretty simple. I just need you to pay an old friend a visit. His name is Sting, he just took control of a mafia called-"

"Sabertooth," Lucy interjected. Natsu chuckled and nodded.

"Correct, the cocksucker thinks that now that he's taken over Sabertooth he stands a chance against me. Now, I want you to pay them a visit and put Sting back in his place. I don't want you to kill him, but I want him to know that you _can_." When he finished he turned back to his desk and pulled a gun - more specifically a Macrov - out of a drawer. He tossed the weapon to Lucy and said girl inspected it in her hands. She smiled and shoved it in her belt.

"That seems simple enough, when do I leave," The pinkette sighed as he sat back down in his chair.

"You leave in about fifteen minutes. There's a car behind the building that you'll take to his hideout. I sent the address to your phone, and it's about a 10 minute walk from the address to the hideout." As he finished he tossed the keys to Lucy. "As soon as you get back to the car from your assignment call me. Are we clear?" he said as the blond began to walk out of the room. She looked over her shoulder and put her hand over her heart.

"You almost sound like a concerned boyfriend I'm touched," she teased as she put her hand on the doorknob. Natsu simply rolled his eyes at her childish behavior.

"Just get the fuck out of my office and do your job". Lucy chuckled softly as she gave a mock salute.

"Yes, sir," and with that, she left his office.

* * *

An excited smile crept across her face as she tied her hair in a loose ponytail. She was behind a tree that was several feet in front of the hideout. There were two men in front of the door when she got there. Luckily they didn't see her when she ran behind the tree. Her smile grew as she grabbed her Five Seven she got from Alzack and Bisca from under her belt. She never knew how much she missed the feeling of the cold metal under her fingers and the adrenaline that corsed through her veins.

Any other time she would've went in from the back, but what was the fun in scaring him if she could just walk in through the front door. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She quickly turned from behind the tree and shot. She watched as he man fell to the ground with a bullet in between his eyes and smirked.

Looks like he hasn't lost her touch.

The other man looked from his fallen comrade and then to Lucy. He snarled as he reached for his gun, but before he could do that Lucy put a bullet in his head. She blew the smoke from the gun and rolled her shoulders back.

She specifically told them not to put a silencer on the gun, she wanted Sting and his groupies to know she was coming.

Suddenly about ten men came out of the door. _Looks like the shows finally beginning._ She thought as she checked her ammo. She had 10 bullets left in this round.

"Okay boys," she said as she held her gun in the air. "I've gut 10 bullets left in this round. Unless you bastards are gonna let me reload it's enough for all of you to get one each," when she finished one of the men snarled at her; showing his yellow teeth.

"Like a bitch like you ca-" before he could finish Lucy shot him. She smiled bitterly and brought her gun back down.

"I advise you all to watch that b word. You _really_ don't want to make me angry," Almost instantly all of the men had their guns pointed at her. She sighed.

Some people never really learn.

When they started shooting she quickly ran behind one of the two cars that were in the empty lot. She took a deep breath. "9 bullets, 9 men." She attempted to look over the car, but was immediately met with on onslaught of bullets. She chuckled when she ducked back behind the car. "Let's just get this over with." she gripped the gun tightly in her hand. She looked at the car on the other side of the lot and wondered how many shots she can get out before she got there. "There's only one way to find out."

She ran.

As she ran onslaught began again. She positioned the gun in front of her. _Bang!_ One fell to the ground followed by a string of curses. She looked to her left and saw one man reloading. _Bang!_ That one was his own fault, who the fuck reloads a gun in the open during a gunfight? They shot at her feet and she took several steps back. _Bang! Bang!_ Two more fell. _5 down_. She dove behind the car and took deep breaths. She quickly crouched and shot twice. "Make that seven." she said as she failed to wipe the grin off her face.

She didn't know how much she missed this; the feeling of power you feel with a gun in your hands and the triumph you feel when an enemy fell. This was her drug, her addiction, and she found herself loving every second of it. She licked her lips and savoured the adrenaline running through her body.

She looked from underneath the car. The three men were still there and waiting for her to show her pretty little head again. She positioned the gun under the car and shot one of the men under the car in the foot. Fortunately when she did this then man panicked and shot one of his friends and killed him.

Lucy stood up from the car to see the last two men looking like complete and utter bitches. One was cradling his foot while the other was begging for his life. The blonde couldn't help but shake her head, some people were just pitiful. Although he didn't deserve one of her bullets she shot him anyway, his existence was getting on her nerves. When she looked at the other man he looked like he was about to piss his pants.

"Tell me where your boss is and you'll die a lot sooner than later. And trust me, that's a good thing coming from me." His eyes widened in terror and he began to nod furiously. She couldn't stand people like him. People who would rat out there loved ones just so that they could get what they wanted.

She hopes that if she ever sinks that low Natsu will put a bullet in her head.

"Boss is the only one in the building, h-he sent everyone out when he heard the gunshots. The Boss is all the way down in the basement." Lucy smirked. On the bright side men like him make her job a whole lot easier.

"Thanks," She said as she pulled the trigger. Just as the gun was about to shoot he wrapped his hand around her wrist and pushed it upward; causing her to shoot up in the sky.

"Last bullet bitch," the man spat. Lucy smirked. She quickly reached in her boot and pulled out the Macrov Natsu gave her. The man gave one last look at her before she shot him in the head.

* * *

 **A/N: I'M SOOOOOOO SORRRRRRYYYYYY! I really did mean to update quicker but... things happened. Please don't hate me because I love you guys. Thanks for all the love because it hasn't exactly been the best couple of weeks of my life. Again thanks for all the love and look out for updates on my other fanfics.**


	3. She Cries

Lucy sighed as she put another round of ammo back in her gun. She looked at the building and then at the bodies surrounding it. She'd have to get Natsu to get someone to clean this up.

When she walked in the building she found that the man's words were true; there was really no one there. She could understand sending a few men to check on a situation, but all of the men you have on hand was a whole nother thing. The only reason he would probably do this is because he thought she was Natsu. Lucy chuckled at the thought. If he really did then he'd need a lot more than ten people. A small army would be a more precise size. A full sized one if he were on his period.

She was now in front of his door. Lucy shoved the gun in her belt and cracked her knuckles. She took a deep breath and opened the door. The first thing she saw was Sting, sitting on his desk like he owned the goddamn world. She really couldn't wait to knock that fucking smirk off of his face.

When he looked at her she noticed the way his body slightly relaxed. She smirked, so the bastard really did think Natsu was coming himself.

"So you're one of Natsu's messengers, I presume," the blonde walked in and shut the door behind her.

"You can say that," she walked up and put her hand on his thigh and placed the other on his chest.

"Then what is it he sent you for?" he leaned until his lips were a kiss away from hers.

Lucy gave a crooked smile and leaned until until her lips were beside his ear. "Let's just say, you won't be forgetting me anytime soon," she whispered seductively. She felt Sting roughly grope her ass and felt bile rise on her throat.

"Is that so?" Lucy slowly inched her hand up his back and grabbed a handful of his blonde hair. Suddenly she gripped it tightly and yanked it towards herself; causing Sting to give a yelp of pain and fall of his desk landing on the floor. Lucy knelt down beside him and chuckled darkly.

"No one told me how much of a bitch you are," she sighed and shook her head in disappointment. "Anyway," the blonde said as she got up and walked around his body. He watched her every step with gritted teeth and the unmistakable fear in his eyes and she loved it. "All that pink haired bastard told me to do was come and beat the shit out of you basically. He doesn't want you dead, he just wants you to _hurt._ "

And the next 45 minutes was filled with Sting Eucliffe and his futile attempts to defend himself from little Lucy Heartfilia.

* * *

Lucy sighed as she sat in her car and pulled out her phone. She went through her contacts until she came across Natsu's number. After two dial tones he picked up. "How'd it go?"

"Just incase you're wondering I'm fine. No need to worry about little old me."

"Lucy." The blonde sighed.

"Long story short, Sting's a bitch and you need to get one of your ackies to come clean up this mess."

"Good, as soon as you get back to base come to my office." and with that he hung up. Lucy sighed and looked at her phone.

"Bastard."

* * *

Natsu sighed as he put his phone on his desk. He'd be lying if he said that the blonde wasn't impressive. He didn't expect her to be done with the assignment for at least another hour. It was either that or Sting is just a complete bitch. Although, it could be a little bit of both.

He heard a knock on his door and grunted in response. Gray walked in the room in the room and surprisingly, he had all his clothes on. "What the hell do you want?"

"Woah there tiger," he mused. "I just wanted to know how Lucy's assignment was going," Natsu narrowed his eyes.

"And why the fuck are you so concerned?" Gray sighed and walked further in the room, closing the door behind him.

"Well she _is_ the newest part of the family. I just wanted to know how she was adjusting." the rosette sighed.

"She just finished her assignment, she's on her back now."

"Who'd you send with her?" Natsu looked up and Gray and back down to his desk.

"No one." Gray sighed and put his hands in his pockets.

"So you're telling me, you sent a brand new member on a solo assignment." He nodded. "You usually only let your best and the vets go on solo. I mean I mean were barely _know_ her, how do you now she's fully loyal." A low growl erupted from Natsu's chest.

"I just sent her on a simple assignment and as far as I remember this is _my mafia_ " Natsu sighed and closed his eyes; attempting in vain to control his anger. "Get the fuck out of my office," Gray chuckled wryly.

"As you wish." as turned and opened the door he was met with the face of a familiar blonde.

"Hello princess," Lucy lightly punched his arm as she entered the room.

"Don't ever call me that again." Gray gave a mock salute and left the room.

Lucy entered until she was in the middle of the fairly large room. She put her hands in her pockets as she stared at her pink haired boss. His gaze was strong and calculating, and she couldn't figure out what was going on in his head for the life of her. Lucy huffed and narrowed her eyes at him. She knew she was very well at wearing a mask. False smiles and forced laughter, she practiced it so much she couldn't even tell if it were real or fake herself.

An unidentifiable emotion quickly flashed in his eyes as he leaned back in his chair.

"I already have people going back and cleaning up the bodies." he said monotone. "I'll give you about an hour to rest and do as you wish, but after that you'll be working upstairs with Mira for the rest of the day," Lucy sighed, she never seemed to catch a break. The blonde nodded and made her way out of the room.

* * *

"Alright," the white haired beauty said as she clapped her hands together. "Let's get you started." Lucy smiled and nodded as she followed the silverette. Mira showed her a few things but, was told that once she gets started if she had any questions just call.

She walked out from the kitchen and slightly adjusted her apron. Surprisingly, that was the only piece of uniform she had to wear. She gripped her notepad and pen and walked to a table.

Seated at the table was a small family of three. A mother, father and their daughter. Seeing families like this were bittersweet. She loved to see any happy family, but seeing a family like the one in front of her reminds her of her own cursed family. She shook her head to rid herself of the thoughts and puts on a perfectly practiced forced smile.

As she takes their orders she feels tears stinging in her eyes. She kept telling herself that she was stronger than this, that she could handle anything, but her resolve was slowly breaking the more she saw them laugh and smile. " _Why couldn't we be like this?"_ and " _We deserved to be happy to,"_ kept going through her head. She kept attempting to banish the thoughts, but they refused to leave her.

"I'll get your drinks for you and then I'll take your orders for your meal." she walked away faster than she intended to, but she knew she couldn't hold out much longer. She rushed into the bathroom. She gripped the edges of the sink until her knuckles turned white. She looked up at the mirror and grimaced at the tears that managed to escape. _Get your shit together Heartfilia._ She turned on the cold water and splashed some on her face.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

 **A/N: This story is doing a lot better than I thought it would. I'll never be able to thank you guys enough for the support. Reviews are always appreciated and it helps me with what I need to work on. I know my updates are** ** _super_** **slow but I just went through the worst writers block ever. I can't tell how many times I deleted this and started over. I just really wanna write something that you guys will like but, not go against the vision I had from the beginning. Again, thanks for the support.**

 **P.S: Sorry for the short chapter, I promise the next one will be longer and have some Nalu development.**


	4. They Think Of Each Other

"Home!" Lucy exclaimed as she entered her apartment. She threw her keys to some unknown destination and threw herself on her couch. "So comfy," she mumbled as she buried herself in the cushions.

The past few months had been fairly uneventful. She had made a small routine for herself. She'd wake up early, witha daily dose of caffine, walk to the cafe and carry out the duties that she was given. She has an assignment from Natsu once or twice a week, and in between her breaks she'd bond with her fellow mobsters. She found that Gray had formed a strange stripping habbit from his mother, Gajeel was nothing but a big softie, and that Erza just loved cake. She has formed a rather close relationship with the people of Fairy tail, and has enjoyed her short amount of time there.

As she layed there, she couldn't help but recall a conversation she had with Mira before cloing up shop.

" _Hey Mira, you and Lisanna are close right?" Lucy asked as the two were closing up the cafe. Mira was sweeping the floors while Lucy's job was to wipe down the tables._

" _I'd like to think we are, why'd you ask?" Lucy narrowed her eyes at a particular stain that refused to remove itself from the table._

" _Well, ever since she saw me she's hated me. I was wondering if she told you why," Mira hummed in thought while she continued she sweep the floors. Lucy looked back at the white haired maid and then resumed back to her studious task of an extremely stubborn stain._

 _"I don't think she hates you, I think jealousy is the word." the blonde smiled as the stain began to give way. With a few more swipes of her rag it was no more. She let go of a relieved sigh and sat on the damp table._

 _"Why the hell is she jealous of me?" Mira chuckled and looked up and the blonde._

" _A while ago Lisanna and Natsu were lovers, well at least that's what she thought. Natsu used her for pleasure and she mistaked his lust for love. So when he rejected her she was heart broken. Now Natsu meets you and he's bought you a nice apartment, if anyone talked to him the way you do they'd be dead, and it's obvious that you two have some tension in the air when you're in the same room." When MIra finished lucy sighed and began to rub her temples._

 _Yes, she was aware that she and Natsu had some sort of unresolved tension and she knew Natsu knew as much as she did that it would need to be handled sooner or later. Lucy began to wonder if she would ever find herself dumb enough to fall for the prick. Would he eventually throw her away like he did Lisanna? But Mira said he's done things for her that he wouldn't do for others. Lucy gave a groan of frustration laid back on the table. He's doing strange things to her head and she doesn't like it._

" _Stop slacking off on the job Heartfilia." an all too familiar voice said as he made his way out of the cafe._

" _Go to hell Dragneel," she said as she sat up and slid off the table. Mira simply chuckled at their exchange._

" _See you tomorrow Natsu," the silverette said with a small wave. Natsu simple grunted and left the building._

Lucy groaned and rolled off the couch. _I need a shower._ She grabbed a towel from her room and headed for the bathroom. She stripped herself from her clothes and turned the water on to the perfect temperature. The blonde took a deep breath and stepped into the shower. As the water hit her skin she let out a moan at the glorious feeling.

 _Natsu…_ He was doing things to her that she didn't even think possible. He was a complete mystery to her. The most emotion she's seen from him is when he was trying to kill her, and she's not even sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing. Lucy groaned and leaned back against the cool tile wall.

She decided to let her thoughts wander somewhere else. "My birthday's in two weeks." she sighed. Things were getting worse and worse for her.

* * *

Natsu sighed as he stepped out of the shower. He combed his calloused hands through his unruly pink locks. He shrugged off his towel and grabbed a pair of boxers from his drawer. He threw himself on his bed and sighed. "Lucy..."

" _What's up with you and Lucy?" Natsu looked up from his paperwork to find Gajeel and Gray standing in the middle of his office._

" _What the fuck are you two doin' in my office," Gajeel narrowed his eyes._

" _She's obviously not just some random bitch to you." Gray announced, putting an end to their staring contest. "So we want to know if you two have somethin' going on." Natsu sighed and sat back in his chair._

" _And why should I tell you two?" Gray chuckled and stuffed his hands in his pockets. He's known Natsu since they were eight, and he's the closest thing he's ever had to a best friend._

" _You don't have to, we're just curious." Gray said, Gajeel simply grunted. Natsu closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths._

" _What me and Lucy do is none of your fucking bussiness. Even if we were together - which we aren't - you'd just have to find out on your own._ _"_ _He leaned back in his chair._ " _You can say that we have a lot in common, and some unresolved issues." Gajeel raised a pierced eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest._

" _What do you mean by, 'unresolved issues'"_

" _Get your sorry asses out of my office!" Gray and Gajeel chuckled as they made their way out of his office._

 _Natsu sighed for the umpteenth time and went back to his paperwork._

 _Lucy Heartfilia is dangerous. She's enticing. She's a complete mystery. He shook his head. She'll be the death of him. He know's he wants her body. Any man would be stupid not to. But he finds himself wanting_ all _of her, body soul and mind. She's doing strange things to his head and Natsu doesn't like it._

Natsu sighed and buried his face in his pillows. "What the hell is wrong with me?" How can _one_ fucking blonde affect him so much?

* * *

Lucy stretched her arms above her head as she got up from bed. She looked at her clock to see it was 7:30, she needed to be at Fairy Tail in an hour. She lifted herself out of bed and went towards her closet. She took out a white t-shirt, a large gray hoodie and some leggings. She got dressed and grabbed her phone. "Today's July 1st," she mumbled to herself.

It's her birthday. Last year around this time she had a knife buried in someone's neck and was seducing men twice her age. A shiver ran down her spin, she shouldn't be thinking about that. Now she has people who care about her, not people who only want to use her.

* * *

When she walked up to Fairy Tail she saw that no one was inside and the sign on the door said they were closed. She arched a blonde eyebrow. When she attempted to open the door she was surprised to see that it was open. Lucy stepped inside hesitantly and quickly made her way towards base. When she entered the kitchen it was empty. "What the fuck?" Lucy quickly walked down stairs to find all of the lights off. "What the fuck is going on?" Suddenly the lights flashed on and she was met with the sight of everyone with party hats on their heads and a giant banner wishing her a happy birthday.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY LUCY!" they all yelled in unison. Lucy looked at everyone and down then down at the floor.

"Who told you all about my birthday?" her voice was quiet, almost frightened.

"Natsu did. He even helped plan all of this." Levy answered quietly. Lucy looked up and deeply inhaled.

"And where is he?"

"In his office," Lucy nodded and made her way to Natsu. Everyone made a path for her as she walked by them.

When she was in front of his office she placed her hand on the doorknob. _He tells everyone my birthday, and helps plan a party and won't even come wish me a happy birthday._ She opened the door to find Natsu looking at the files that were haphazardly laid across his desk. He looked up at the blonde and then back down at the files. Lucy huffed as she entered his room; closing the door behind her.

"You tell everyone about my birthday, help plan the party, and then hide in your office," Natsu looked up at the blonde and sighed. He then went inside of one of his drawers and pulled out a rectangular black velvet box. He walked up to the blonde who failed to hide the confused look on her face.

"Happy birthday Lucy," he opened to box to reveal a golden necklace that had Fairy Tail's sign on it. Lucy gasped and looked up at Natsu. He had a gentle smile on his face.

"This is the first present I've ever gotten," she said more to herself than Natsu. He grabbed her hand and Lucy gasped at the warmth. He wrapped her hand around the box and took out the necklace. He walked around her and put the necklace on. Lucy gently grazed the Fairy Tail sign with the tip of her fingers. "Thank you," she said quietly. Natsu nodded and walked back to his desk.

"Now get the fuck out, I've got a shit load of work to do," Lucy scoffed and turned on her heels. As she opened the door she looked back at the rosette one last time.

Maybe Natsu wasn't so bad.

When she walked back she saw everyone patiently waiting for her. When they looked back at her their eyes immediately went to her new necklace. "I don't even remember the last time the bastard gave me a present," Gray grumbled as he cut himself a piece of cake. He was then knocked in the head by the red head.

"No one is to get any cake before me and Lucy," the blonde chuckled as she sat down on the couch.

"Can Lucy open her presents now?!" the bluenette said practically jumping up and down.

"You all… got me presents?" everyone then turned their heads towards the blonde and smiled.

"Of course we did. Salamander isn't the only one who cares." Gajeel stated as he rested his arm on a pouting Levy. Lucy wrapped her hand around her necklace and smiled to herself.

"Can I ask you guys a favor?" she asked looking down at her lap.

"What is it?"

"Will you guys," she looked at them with tears in her eyes. "Will you guys be my family?"

"You idiot," Natsu said as he took a cigarette out of his pocket. "We already are." Lucy grinned and nodded.

* * *

The rest of the day was filled with a rowdy bunch of adults celebrating a certain blonde's birthday. This one memory was enough to overcome 21 years of hell. Lucy wrapped her hand around her necklace. She's known the him for about six months, and she doesn't know how to feel about him. Today she saw a side of him that she didn't know existed, and that confused her so much. Today he showed her that he… cared? She wasn't sure.

Lucy sighed and shook her head. "Natsu fucking Dragneel," This was all his fault. She fished her keys out of her pocket and opened her door.

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me,"

* * *

"Lucy fucking Heartfilia," what was his problem? Why did get so mad when she said she never had a present? Why did he even care? And that necklace, what was he thinking? Natsu laid his head on his desk. He doesn't know what to do. Today he saw a side of Lucy he didn't existed. Today she almost seemed… vulnerable? He wasn't sure. He did know he didn't like it… at least when she showed it in front of other people. He didn't know why but, that's a side of her he wants to shelter.

He checked the time on his phone and sighed. It was 2:30 in the morning, he needed to get home. He was taken out of his stupor when he heard his phone ring. It was Lucy. Why was she calling so late at night? Natsu answered the phone.

"What's up?"

"I need your help," Natsu lifted himself from his seat and quickly got his keys.

"I'm on my way," and with that he hung up the phone.

"What the fuck did she get herself into now?"

* * *

 **A/N: Hoi! I updated this a lot faster than I intended to. Again I'm sorry for all of these short chapters, but I promise they're leading up to something great. From this point on there's gonna be a lot of flashbacks, plot building and me know what you guys think of this chapter. Do you guys think I'm moving to fast?**


	5. Her Nightmares

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Lucy crossed her arms over her chest and pouted.

"No, I'm not, now can you help me out please?" Natsu groaned as groomed his calloused hands through his hair.

"You called me down here with me thinking you were in some life threatening situation,"

"It is life threatening!"

"Lucy, it's not. All you did was lock yourself out of the house." The blonde huffed as she turned away from the mafia boss in front of her.

"Someone could've came and kidnapped me while I waited for you," Suddenly Natsu bursted into a fit of laughter and Lucy simply looked at him with a confused glare. "What the hell is so funny?" Natsu looked up at the blonde and wiped a tear out of his eye.

"You've beat the shit out of men twice your size, and killed trained assassins. Do you really think that getting your mailbox keys mixed up with your door key is a _life threatening_ situation?" Lucy crossed her arms over her chest and nodded.

"Yes, I do." Natsu simply chuckled to himself and shook his head. _She's a stubborn one._ He thought as he took his keys out of his pocket. When he unlocked and opened the door his eyes widened at what he saw. When he refused to move Lucy narrowed her eyes and tried to get passed him.

"Why the hell are you-" when she walked in her home she was met with a furious sight. Her couch was practically ripped to shreds, her clothes were all over the apartment with liquids that she didn't even want to think about on it. The tv had a giant hole in it and on her wall in giant red letters said: _WE'RE COMING FOR YOU._ Lucy closed her eyes as she tried to control her anger. She took deep breaths and clenched her fists at her side.

Natsu walked further in the house while he allowed Lucy to have a moment to herself. Everything was basically ruined. Nothing looked like it could be salvaged out of this mess. He walked inside of her room, which looked like what got the beating worst. Her bed was basically fried to a crisp, it looked like they _pissed_ on some of her clothes, and book pages were all over the room. That was only the beginning of the mess. Natsu shook his head as he made his way back to the living room. As he walked down the hallway he heard a loud _thump_ in the living room. When he ran towards the sound he was expecting to see a fight of some sort, not lucy with her fist in the wall. Lucy turned towards him and narrowed her eyes.

"I couldn't find anything that could be salvaged back there." he said, answering her silent question. Lucy simply huffed and pulled her hand out of the wall. She combed her hands through her hair and leaned against the wall.

"Well what now?" Natsu sighed as he walked towards the door.

"You're gonna be living with me for a while." Lucy blanched. _He's not serious_. She thought to herself. Her and Natsu, living together… that's a recipe for disaster. Someone wasn't going to make it out alive, and she had a feeling it was going to be her.

"I could stay with Levy." she threw out on a whim. Natsu looked back at her a arched a pink eyebrow.

"You really wanna hear her and metal breath fucking every night?" Lucy choked on her spit.

"Thought so. Come on, I'm tired." Lucy sighed as she followed him to his car.

It shouldn't be that bad living with a demon right?

* * *

Lucy's eyes widen at the size and Natsu's home. It looked like a small village could live there in still have some room.

"What the fuck is wrong with your face?"

Sometimes she couldn't believe how powerful he was. He was such an idiot it was stupid. But Natsu has weird mood swings. One minute he acts like a normal twenty year old and the next he's some murder robot who has it out for the world.

"How can you live by yourself in such a huge house?" Natsu simply shrugged as he walked into the oversized mansion. Lucy sighed and followed.

A little over an hour later Natsu was staring intently at the blonde as she dried her hair in his bathroom mirror. She was wearing a pair of his blue boxers with one his t shirts that was like a short gown on her. As he stared at her only one question kept forming in his head. _Why the fuck is she so sexy?_ Natsu shook his head as an attempt to rid the thoughts from his head. When he looked back in the blonde's direction she was leaning

against the door frame with a cocky smirk on her face.

"Why the hell do you have that look on your face?" Lucy shook her head as she walked towards the pinkette.

"Don't worry about it. Anyway, where will I be sleeping?" Natsu looked at the blonde questionably and then rolled his eyes.

"There's a guest room down the hall, you'll be in there until we figure out what's going on." The blonde nodded and followed.

When they arrived in her room the blonde was pleasently surprised. It was the same size, if not bigger than the room at her old apartment, and had a bathroom atatched to it. She could live with this. After bidding Natsu goodnight, she rid herself of her clothes and put on an overized shirt she managed to salvage from that that was her home.

* * *

" _Lucy!" she was running. Running faster than she had thought possible. She knew that voice. It's the same voice that used to read to her every night before bedtime. The same melodic voice that sang to her whenever she scraped her knee. She loved the owner of that voice more than anyone else._

" _Mom, I'm coming!" tears were falling from her glossy brown eyes. Her mother has the same eyes as her, same color hair, same complexion, people always said they looked like twins._

 _Impossibly, Lucy began to run faster when she spotted a door. Her legs were on fire, her chest was aching and her heart felt like it was about to burst out of her chest. Finally, she approached and opened the door. When she walked in the room she felt like she was about to puke. Her mother, lay there in the middle of the room, her throat slit and gashes all over her body. Lucy walked up to the body slowly, almost as if to give her mother's wounds time to vanish. She kneeled down beside her; her knees now covered in blood. Her mother's blood._

" _I'm so sorry," she began to sob uncontrollably. "If I had gotten here faster I could've protected you."_

" _Lucy." her eyes widened. She knew that voice. That cold voice that never held any emotion. The same voice that gave her her orders. The same cold voice that almost dragged her to her death several times._

" _Dad." she whispered._

" _Come with me, you have work to do." Lucy screamed over her mother's dead body._

 _That's all she could do._

 _That's all she'll ever did._

" _Lucy." she knew that voice to. "Lucy!" Even though it was a new one she knew she'd grow to love it. "LUCY!"_

* * *

She shot up on the bed. Her breathing was heavy, she was covered in sweat, and she could still feel the tears streaming down her face. "Natsu?" Her voice sounds so weak. Lucy shook her head. She doesn't like being weak.

Before she knew it she was latched onto Natsu with trembling fingers. She cried into his chest, and surprisingly he returned her embrace. He rubbed soothing circles on her back and sat his chin on her head.

When she stopped shaking and regulated her breathing he pulled away to see her staring off into space. "Come on," the blonde was taken out of her stupor and looked at the man in front of her. She had never heard his voice sound so soothing.

"Where are we going?"

"My room. You're sleeping with me from now on." Lucy bit the inside of her cheek and nodded. Natsu stood up and lifted Lucy with him. She gave a small yelp and wrapped her hands around his neck. He snickered as he made his way to his room. For Lucy the walk felt incredibly long, and she didn't know of that was a good or bad thing. Although she felt safe and his embrace, she felt like a burden.

Finally, after what felt like hours they were finally in Natsu's room. He sat her gently on the bed and walked on the other side. She felt the bed sink when he got in bed. She closed her eyes and willed herself to fall back to sleep, but whenever he closed his eyes all she could see was her mother's dead body and hear her father's cold and calculating voice. Just as she felt tears stinging in the back of her eyes, she felt a warm arm wrap around her waist. She looked back to see onyx eyes staring back at her.

"Sleep, you've got work tomorrow" Lucy chuckled and turned back around.

Maybe she won't have to work about those nightmares for a while.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey you guys, long time no see. I wanted t keep this one short and sweet. I hope you liked it. If you have any questions to leave a review or pm me.**

 **Till next time my little potatoes.**


	6. Her New Family

Lucy sighed a she wiggled her squirmed her way through the vents of some old rundown chinese restaurant. It's been about two months since she started living with Natsu, and it hasn't been as bad as she previously thought it would. Although, he was still a grade A asshole, she found out some interesting things about him. For example; her boss is an interesting collection of dragon based comics. There are a few other things that she'd just _love_ to tell everyone else about but, Lucy's pretty sure he'd kill her on the spot.

The blonde pressed her ear against the opening in the vent. She was currently on an assignment, it's by far her least favorite. The vents are dusty, they stink, and she doesn't want to think about how many mice she's had to fight off.

Natsu simply told her to go in and get information. He said that several mafia owners were holding a meeting. The meeting was supposedly about how to take down the big bad dragon. All she has to do is get information on their plan and get out unseen.

"I've got a good amount of information on Dragneel locked up and guarded, so trust me when I see his reign will be over soon." Lucy strained her eyes to see the face of the trash talking male. If her eyes are as good as she knows they are then that was Tatsumi Itsubishi. He hasn't owned his mafia for long, probably a little over a year. He was a spoiled brat as a kid, and only made a mafia in the first place to get things he can't have.

Lucy smiled and began to make her way out of the old smelly vents; she's believes she's heard enough.

* * *

"Levy?" the small bluenett looked up from her book and smiled.

"What's up Lu?"

"Can you look up the Tatsumi Itsubishi for me." Levy put nodded and put her book down. She pulled her laptop out of her bag and got to work.

"Why the sudden interest in him? It says he owns a mafia, but not a very strong one. All he has is money." Lucy sighed and rubbed the back of her neck.

"It's a long story. Anyway, does it say anywhere that he keeps important files or anything like that?" Levy hummed as she scoured the internet for information. No one knows how she does it, but Levy can literally find anything on her little computer, as well as hack into even the most heavily guarded of files.

"I found something, I'll print you a map of it." Lucy sighed and thanked her friend. Levy told her she'll send Gajeel with it as the blonde went to report her assignment.

The blonde took a deep breath as she entered his office. She was met with the same sight as usual. Natsu, sitting at his desk, a glass of whiskey beside him, and tons of paperwork on his desk.

"What did you find out?" Lucy scoffed as she closed the door behind her.

"I'm fine by the way, no injuries or anything. And a hello would've been nice to." When her boss glared at her she simply tilted her head to the side and smiled.

"What did you find out?" he repeated a bit more firmly. Lucy chuckled and placed her hand on her hip.

"The only person I could recognize was Tatsumi Itsubishi. Apparently he has some dirt on you, and says it's held up nice and tight. I had Levy look him up and she found a possible location." Natsu nodded and leaned back in his chair.

Lucy shifted from foot to foot, unaware of what to do next. He hasn't told her whether or not their conversation was done, or if he wants to continue. It seemed as though Lucy was the only one who felt slightly awkward, but then again she doubted if awkward was even in the bastards dictionary. Suddenly a smirk appeared on the pinkette's face. Lucy narrowed her eyes and fixed her posture.

He was doing this on purpose.

Just as Lucy was about to give him a piece of her mind, a knock on the door interrupted her. She looked back and threw Natsu a questioned look. He simply nodded and she preceded to open the door. On the other side was a patiently waiting Gajeel with her, map in hand.

"Shrimp told me to drop this off." He said as he made his way in the office. Natsu cleared the paperwork off of his desk; making space for the map. Gajeel placed the paper on the desk and rolled it out.

"Here." He pointed to the far left corner of the map. "That's where the information is being kept." He did circular motions around the area. "It's heavily guarded in some secluded mountains. It's literally impossible to just go walking in no matter how you look at it. So," he moved his finger slightly to the right. "I say we go in from here." Lucy raised an eyebrow and looked at the heavily pierced man.

"That's the most guarded spot and in the middle of the mountains, how the hell are we gonna get there?" Gajeel smirked and stood upright.

"How's your driving Bunny Girl, cause I've got a plan." Lucy looked at her boss with a confused glare and he simply sighed and shook his head.

"Whelp," Natsu began as he rose from his seat. "Let's get the team together."

* * *

Gray took deep breaths in and out as he counted down from a million in his head. This had to the dumbest and most dangerous thing he's ev-

"Oi, popsicle. I put some diapers in your glove compartment incase you shit yourself." he heard Gajeel taunt through the walkie talkie.

"Fuck you!"

"It's okay to be scared sometimes Gray." Lucy giggled.

"Not you too Lucy." At this point Gray wanted to crawl in a hole and die.

"Will you guys stop fucking around?"

"Don't be so cranky Natsu."

"I agree with Natsu. Gajeel will you please review the plans one last time." Gajeel sighed and grunted.

"Fine. This plane is gonna tell us when we're over the target. Although the parachutes are enough to sustain the fall, the cars are heavily armored just incase. There's a truck that's heavily guarded that's headed towards the location, but if we can get what we need before then then we can lessen bloodshed and complications."

"Why the hell did you think it would be okay to drop cars out of a fucking plane?!" Everyone then burst into a fit of laughter and Gray's outburst. Even Natsu gave a small chuckle. Their laughter came to a cease when they heard the plane door begin to open.

"Alright, Natsu and Lucy are first."

"See you guys at the bottom. Good luck Gray." Lucy said as she and Natsu backed out of the plane. Gray gulped and look back as he saw Gajeel and Erza go next.

Gray closed his eyes as he put the car in reverse. He kept telling himself that it would only last a couple seconds. As soon as it's over he'd be able to chew Gajeel's head off about how dangerous this is. _If I even live past this fall_.

Nope, that did. He's not doing it.

"I'm sorry guys, I can't do it."

"Gihi, I had a feeling you'd say that." His heart dropped. What were they planning? "Sorry Gray." Suddenly Gray felt his car being pulled backwards. He looked back to see that Gajeel deployed his parachute. Gray groaned and slammed on his breaks. Unfortunately, that wasn't enough. The car went flying off the plane.

"Gajeel I'm gonna fucking kill you!"

A little further down Natsu and Lucy had already made their way to the beloved ground. Although the landing was a bit bumpy, they're fine. Soon after they heard Gajeel and Erza land behind them, and finally Gray.

"Okay, that truck in front of us is our target." Natsu began. "You all know what to do. And Gray, stop whining." He smiled when he heard his friend groan. Honestly, what was he going to do with his little band of misfits.

Natsu pressed his breaks, allowing Lucy to drive in front of him. When she was in position he accelerated and until he hot Lucy's car and pushed her forward until she was close to the truck. Said blonde kicked out her window and climbed on the hood of her car. The back door of the 18 wheeler slammed opened: revealing two large males with semi automatic guns. Just as they were about to shoot her down the truck jerked to the left; knocking one of the men off the truck and being ran over by Lucy's car. She looked to her left to to see Erza shooting the truck's tires. When the other man regained his composer a bullet went straight through his temple. She looked to right to find a smirking Gajeel. Lucy shook her head and looked forward. _Let's do this Heartfilia._ She then jumped off the hood of her car and onto the truck.

As she moved towards the front, her snooping was put to a stop when she felt a foot kick her in the back. She quickly turned on her heels and sent a fist to the culprit's gut. It was a male, he was several inches taller than her and looked like he could cut diamonds with his muscles.

"Bring it on bitch." Lucy huffed and gave a dark grin.

"Now you've made me angry." The large man then charged her, aiming for her chest. Lucy smirked and side stepped. She kicked the man in the back of his knees, and as he fell another to his back. As he turned around she tried to give him a roundhouse kick to the face, but he instead caught her foot and pulled back harshly and knocking the blonde over. As she tried to pick herself up he punched her in her gut; knocking the air out of her. While he tried to climb over her body Lucy kneed him in the chin, hearing the satisfying crack of his teeth. She kicked him in the groin, and crawled from under his large body.

"Remember this the next time you try to use that b word." And with that, she kicked him in his face; effectively knocking him out.

Lucy hummed and content as she stepped over his body and grabbed a small flash drive. "Bingo." she whispered as she began to make her way off of the truck. When Lucy jumped from the truck to her car, her foot slipped as she landed on the hood. She let out a string of curses as she attempted to find her balance to no avail. She fell forward and clung desperately to the dashboard. As the blonde tried to pull herself up she felt something grab her ankle. She looked back to find the man she had previously knocked out.

"Where do ya think you're going _bitch_?" Lucy groaned as she tried to kick her foot out of his grasp. The man simply cackled as he pulled her back.

"Natsu!" She called out desperately. She was losing her grip and knew that she wasn't going to last much longer.

"I'm on it!" Lucy gave a yelp of pain as he pulled harshly out at her foot.

"Duck!" she grit her teeth and blindly listened to his instruction. Lucy heard and gunshot and felt the grip on her ankle vanish. She looked back to find a bullet in between his eyes. Lucy smiled and pulled herself into her car. "Now let's get the hell home."

* * *

Lucy sighed as she sat on her bed. As soon as they got back to the base she went straight to Porlyusica. Just as she thought, her arm was dislocated. Porlyusica simply popped it back into place - although Lucy had the sneaking suspicion that the nurse enjoyed seeing the blonde in pain - and told her not to strain for the next week or so. The blonde had already showered and was ready for bed.

As she laid down she allowed her mind to drift and now found herself thinking about her new family. How loving everyone is to each other and how willing they are to protect one another. They allowed her to join her family even though they know nothing of her. But, she knows now that they don't care about her past and what she came from. They all care for the Lucy of now, and for that she is grateful.

While she was deep in thought Lucy felt the weight on the bed shift. She gave a tired smile. _Looks like the big bad dragon finally came to bed._ She feels as though she owes Natsu the most. Although he's caused her the most strife, he also has been there for her like no one else. Her feelings for the pinkette are very conflicted. People say there's a thin line between love and hate, but Lucy can't quite seem to find the line to figure out what side she's on.

* * *

 **A/N: Wow, I really wasn't expecting to update today. I guess I was just in a really good mood. Anyway this chapter was really fun to make. Anyway, I think some of you notice the little move reference I put in here so the first person to guess it correctly get's a shout out in my next chapter!**

 **Till next time my little potatoes**


	7. He Cooks

"Levy, I need you do some research for me." The bluenette nodded as she put down her book down and slid her pc out of her bag.

"What do ya need Boss?"

"I need you to look up any enemies the Heartfilia's had." Levy arched her eyebrow and looked up from her computer.

"Did something happen to Lu?" Natsu sighed and turned away from Levy.

"That's none of your concern at the moment. Just get back to me as soon as you can." He instructed as he walked back to his office. The small girl scoffed as she began to scour the internet for answers.

"None of my concern my ass."

* * *

Lucy hummed to herself as she placed the folded laundry in their designated drawers. Today was her first day off and she decided to do some over do spring cleaning. That and her and Natsu came to the agreement that it was her job to cater to household needs, not that she had a problem with it. So far it has been the most mundane thing in her life. From dealing with demon bosses, his jealous ex, a stripper, a red headed sadist, a hell of a lot more, and her _own_ fucked up thoughts, Lucy decided cleaning had become a good way to unwind.

She sighed as she threw herself on the bed. Lucy sighed and looked at the time on her phone. Natsu would be home in a few minutes.

Home.

Can Lucy truly call this place home. Yes, she sleeps and eats there. Yes, she feels safe when within the building. But, she began to wonder what truly makes a home, a home. Is it the feelings it evokes when inside the sanctuary, or the people who you share it with. Although, there are people who live in complete solitude, but still can call a place home. So, maybe it differs from case to case. She sighed, maybe she could ask Natsu when he gets back.

"Ask Natsu what?" Lucy's body stiffened, but relaxed moments later. She really needed to stop thinking aloud so often.

And find out how he travels so damn silently.

"What makes a home a home." Natsu raised a brow.

"The fuck kind of question is that?" Lucy sighed and sat up. She watched as the pink haired man took countless weapons out of different articles of clothing.

"People say home is where the heart is… is your heart in this home?" Natsu turned to Lucy and looked her up and down.

"You can say that." He said as he made his way out of the room.

Lucy sighed as she lifted herself from her and Natsu's bed. As she made her way downstairs she could've sworn her nose was playing tricks on her, because the further she got the stronger the scent of a freshly made meal became. When she had fully descended the large set of stairs she turned a corner and made her way towards the kitchen. When she was finally at her desired destination she couldn't believe what was in front of her eyes.

It was Natsu, in the kitchen, cutting up various vegetables and dropping them into what seemed to be a stew.

"Close your mouth, you'll catch flies."

"You know," Lucy began as she sat on the counter. "You're not the big bad guy people think you are." Natsu gave her a suspecting glare. "You're just a big ol' teddy be-" Suddenly Lucy felt a gust of wind. She looked behind her to see a knife lodged in the wall. Lucy snorted and looked back at Natsu, who was stirring his stew as if nothing had happened.

Lucy leaned forward until her lips gently skimmed his ear. She paused for a second to gauge his reaction; he was still simply stirring his stew. She smirked.

" _Teddy bear._ " She whispered hotly.

Then everything happened too fast for her to remember. All she knew was that Natsu had her sprawled out on his table, one hand on her hip and another on her neck, and he was leaning over her with a menacing grin.

"Be careful Heartfilia," he said huskily. With every word his lips skimmed hers. "Cause if you're not… well lets just say you won't be walking straight for a while." Lucy smirked as she looked into onyx eyes that held a challenge she refused to back down from.

"Bring it on lover boy." Natsu growled and smashed his lips against hers.

To say the least, kissing Natsu was an experience. His lips were scolding against her own plush ones, and it was anything _but_ gentle. He had forced his tongue into her mouth, eliciting a moan from Lucy. As their tongues battled Natsu slightly lifted her shirt and began to massage the soft flesh of her hips. Lucy had lifted her hands and tangled them in his pink unruly hair, pulling him closer.

Eventually the two had to separate for air. When they pulled away it looked as if Natsu was searching for something in the features in Lucy's face, although neither knew exactly what he was searching for. It seemed as if he found it, as he lifted himself off of the blonde and turned off the fire under the pot. Lucy watched in amazement as he took two bowls out of a cabinet and set them on the counter, as if he didn't just ravish her on his kitchen table.

Natsu glanced back at her as he poured the soup in the bowls. "Do you want bread with yours?"

"I… you…" Lucy simply sighed and hopped off the table. Right now the best thing she could do was act like what they just did seconds ago had no effect on her. "Yea, sure." Natsu nodded as he grabbed a mini baguette and walked to the table with the bowls and beef stew in his hands. He gently placed them on the table and took a seat across from Lucy. Said blonde sighed for the upteenth time and took her designated seat.

The two sat in a comfortable silence as they ate. Every few minutes Lucy would look up from her bowl to sneak a glance at Natsu. Said man was simply staring intently at his phone, doing God knows what. When Lucy finished she stood up, taking her and Natsu's bowl, and lightly rinsed them before placing them inside the dishwasher. She hummed a small tune as she cleaned the kitchen. As she did so she couldn't help but notice how… _natural_ the whole thing felt. Her cleaning up while Natsu presumed to doing his work.

Lucy nodded to herself as she looked around the room. She wiped her hands against her pants as she made her way out of the room.

"I found out who vandalized your apartment." Lucy had already stopped when he was midway through his sentence. She looked back at Natsu to see him staring back at her. For the second time he had an unreadable expression on his face. It's been about a month since she's seen it and it was as confusing as it was the last time.

"Who did it?"

"Alvarez." Lucy could've sworn she felt her heart stop for a split second. She slowly walked up to the table and sat back down in her seat.

"What the fuck do they want with me?" Natsu sighed and pushed his phone to the side; giving Lucy his full attention.

"I don't know. I've had Levy look into it for the time being." The blonde couldn't wrap her head around what was happening. One of the most powerful mafias in the world are after her, and they have no idea why. She's never come into direct contact with them before. She knew that her father maybe been to a dinner when they made an appearance once or twice, but even Jude knew not to get involved with them.

Lucy was taken out of her thoughts when she heard Natsu sigh. She looked up to see him getting up and heading to the fridge.

"You're thinking too much," he said as he grabbed a bottled water. "If you do you'll just drive yourself crazy. The answer as to why they're after will not be a simple one… they're gonna make us fight for this one." He mumbled the last part to himself as he opened his water and began to chug it down. Lucy simply sighed and laid her head on the table.

"Why the fuck do I always get the short stick?" Natsu lightly patted her back as he walked past her.

"No idea."

* * *

 **A/N: Alright, first thing's first.** ** _FairyTailanimelover12_** **was the first person to recognize the reference first. But I'd also like to thank** ** _OgaxHilda, NatsuLucy4ev3r, CelestialWar101, 13, The Vampire Queen Lori, StellaHeartfilia, love crimson red ray88, monkey kix ass and, Luna 300_** **which is basically everyone else who spotted it out. And to everyone else who reviewed I thank you guys to. From now on I'm gonna give a shout out to the first person who reviews on each chapter, and If I feel like it a couple more people just to show you guys how much I appreciate you. Also, I'm so sorry for the long wait, my life gets more and more hectic everyday.**

 **Till next time my little potatoes!**


	8. He's Drunk

It's very stressful having so many people's lives rest on your shoulders. Especially when most of those people have families. They can't get a body and a proper funeral like they deserve; if they do then even more people can die. It's almost terrifying knowing that almost every decision you make can result in so many deaths.

Natsu sighed as he placed an orchid over his father's grave. He shoved his hands in his pockets and turned from the small memorial and walked towards his car. As he walked he couldn't help think about his current situations. His crazed psychotic brother and his best friend are after the blonde bombshell living in his home, apparently people are trying to wipe him and his legacy off the map, and he has to deal with this new array of blossoming emotions. The young mobster shook his head as he shoved his key into the ignition and drove to work.

"What does that psychotic bastard want this time?" His brother's motivations are never clear. Even while he worked for him, he didn't understand some of the missions he was sent on. Whenever Natsu asked he'd either be beat half to death by Acnologia because he saw it as disrespect, or Zeref would just look at him with that crazed look and tell him that everything will reveal itself.

When he pulled up in front of Fairy Tail, he turned off the engine and leaned back in his seat. At this rate his pink hair was gonna turn grey. He didn't understand why he was always surrounded by such problematic people. It was a pain in the ass. With a grunt, Natsu got out of his car walked inside his place of work. He walked past the smiling families without a second gaze and straight to his office.

As he settled in he was interrupted by the knocking on his door. Sighing, he told them to come in.

"What do you want Lisanna?" He watched as she put on the fakest pout he'd ever seen.

"Is that anyway to treat a lady?"

He didn't give her a second glance as he went to work. "If you're in here to waste my you can get the fuck out of my office."

"I guess she's not doing her job right."

"The fuck are you talking about?"

She gave a knowing smirk. "That Lucy girl. She's your whore right? That's why she's living with you. She doesn't seem to be doing her job right." She began to walk forward, swaying her hips with each step, making her way around his desk. "But you know… I can please you Boss. I know what you like, I know how you like it. All you have to do is ask. I'm all yo-"

"Get the fuck out." She stopped, moments away from placing her hands on his shoulders.

"What?"

"I said get the fuck out. Or else Mirajane will have one less sister." Lisanna placed her hands on her sides and reluctantly, left without a trace. Natsu shook his head and got back to work. She was really becoming a nuisance.

He sighed and looked at the scattered documents on his desk. All of the ranging from recent transactions the eldest Dragneel made to this last time Acnologia went out for a petty fuck. There was nothing there but information that was less than useless to him. There was no common denominator. He hadn't talked to Zeref in _years_ , and he's pretty sure the news about the resurrected heiress had got out some time ago, so why now? Why the sudden interest in Lucy? He wouldn't go through all this just for money, and Natsu was certain that her father had never been at odds the the psychopath. Nothing about this made any type of sense. Lucy didn't have anything Zeref wanted, and neither did her father. So… what of her mother? As far as the world was concerned, Layla Heartfilia had died from a sickness she got after having Lucy.

Sighing, Natsu sent Lucy a text telling him to send her to come to his office asap. Laying his phone face down he ran his hands through his hair and leaned back in his chair. That girl was really going to be the death of him. Ever since she the joined Fairy Tail, she had brought him nothing but trouble. From that smart mouth of hers, to even taking up space in his bed. Looking back he could've easily made her stay at base, which was one of the safest places she could be, but while scanning her room, he failed to ignore the Alvarez sign on the back of several of her books, and from there… he panicked. If Zeref really wanted her, then he'd have to go through him. Although, that night he contemplated on weather he'd do the same for anyone else. Lucy is the only other person who's been in his home. No one else in Fairy Tail has stepped foot in house, except for the blonde bombshell herself. That night his thoughts were interrupted by a screaming Lucy, and for second time that night, he panicked. He'd never moved so fast in his life, and even though she wasn't hurt, the sight of her crying and thrashing around in bed did something to him. He simply told himself that it was a nuisance to have her so far if something bad had really happened, so it would be easier for them both if she were in his room. But, since then he hadn't had anymore nightmares a young pink haired boy being torn away from his father. Shaking his head he glanced back at the files.

If Zeref didn't get her then he'd probably kill her himself.

"His majesty called? And just to let you know, I've got Mira covering my tables so you need to make this quick. "

Scratch that. He can't allow anyone else that pleasure. He glanced down at his phone to check the time.

It had only taken her ten minutes.

Impressive.

"Tell me about your mother." He watched her whole body stiffen. She crossed her arms over her chest, and furrowed her brow. She had her guard up.

"What the fuck do you need information about my mother for?"

"You have two psychopaths and their army after you, I need all the information I can get. So, can you tell me what you know about her, and why there is little to know information on her no matter how deep we search?" Lucy sighed and looked down at her feet, shuffling awkwardly in place. Natsu's patience was starting to run very thin.

"Lucy I swe-"

"When my mother died, my father had his best people wipe her information from all databases clean." She began, effectively cutting him off. "After she died he didn't want any trace of her left. Before she met my father, she worked at a small bakery called _Love and Lucky_ , but there was a big storm, and the K got knocked off the sign, so it said _Love and Lucy_ instead. Her family was never rich, but my mother asked my father asked her to keep her maiden name because she didn't want to break tradition, so my father decided to just take her name instead." She shrugged and looked up at Natsu. "She was just your average girl. After I was born she got sick and had to shut down her bakery, and that's that. There really isn't anything all that interesting about her."

Natsu nodded and rested his chin on hand. _This doesn't make any sense._ He looked at Lucy and she had that slight frown that made the little dimple on her chin show, and she had that soft v form under her eyebrows, and she was biting her lip.

She was thinking about something.

And he paid too much attention.

"That's all I needed. You can see yourself out." She nodded wordlessly and left the room.

He really needed some alcohol.

* * *

"What do you mean he's drunk!? I don't even think alcohol affects demons!"

Gray threw his head back in laughter. "Sorry, Boss went and got himself obliterated, so we need you to take him home."

The blonde sobbed. "But why me?"

Gray shrugged and handed her Natsu's car keys. "You live with the Boss, and no one is aloud in his house, so this makes the most sense."

Lucy cursed under breath as she snatched the keys from Gray. Said male simply gave her an apologetic smile and bid her goodbye. With a deep breath Lucy took a step forward and prepared herself to enter the Dragon's den. _It's now or never Heartfilia._ With a newfound determination Lucy opened the door and stepped inside. What was in front of her was Natsu, passed out on his desk, with an empty bottle of Jack Daniels in his hand, and another one lying in front of him.

She was pretty sure he's dead.

* * *

 **Boom! New update! I'm sorry it was so short, I need to get back in the motions of writing, I'm a little rusty, so sorry if it's bad. I just want to thank you guys so much for the love and support I've been getting. It really helps, so since we're all going on this roller coaster of emotions together, i want to pay you guys back. So, I want you guys to comment or pm me on what you'd like to see or mistakes and plot holes and other things. I think it will really help me get updates up faster.**

 **Till next time my Little Potatoes!**


	9. She Shops

Natsu is much lighter than he looks. She managed to practically carry him to his car and was now escorting the drunkard home. Every few minutes he'd mumble something about dragons and wizards and maybe even a flying blue cat, but other than that, he was pretty harmless. She expected him to be a ball of furry, or depression being as though alcohol is a depressant. Although, he did drink _two bottles_ of whiskey, so it surprised her that the idiot was alive. Maybe he really was a demon.

"Hey Lucy?" Natsu called, taking her out of her stupor.

"What is it?"

"Who hurt you so bad?" Lucy stepped on the brakes violently as they approached a red light. Hesitantly, she looked at the man beside her.

"What're you talking about Natsu? I'm fine?"

"No you're not. Someone hurt you really really bad didn't they?" As she light turned green she was looking back and forth between Natsu and the road.

"Natsu there's not a scratch on m-"

"That's not what I mean." He slowly placed his hand over his heart. "Right here… I think. It's okay, I was hurt there too." He looked at her, eyes practically closed and a sad smile on his lips. "I don't know who hurt you there, but I promise I won't let it happen again."

Lucy thought it was in her best interest to keep silent for the rest of the ride, if she didn't then she'd probably say something stupid, or even take them seriously. _A man's true character comes out when they're drunk._ She mused silently. She decided to keep his words to herself, because even if what he's saying where true, he'd never admit to saying them sober.

When they finally arrived at Natsu's palace, she had to practically drag him inside, being as though he was practically asleep. Lucky for her, Natsu barely weighed two hundred pounds. When they finally made it to his room, she stripped him of everything but his boxers and left to look for a t-shirt for him. Although, when she came back less than thirty seconds later, Natsu was doing the oddest shimmy out of his underwear.

"Natsu, what are you doing?" Lucy asked, unfazed. He seemed to be very concentrated. His brows were furrowed and his tongue peaking out of his mouth. It was actually the slightest bit cute.

"I'm getting comfortable, the hell else would I be doing?"

"I don't know what you demons do as your night time rituals."

"You know, that's not very nice."

"Night time rituals?"

"Calling people demons you dumbass!"

Lucy shrugged. "That's something a demon would say."

"Lusheee!" Natsu groaned and fell back on the bed, giving up on taking off his undergarments. Lucy decided to ignore him as she readied herself for bed. She opened a drawer and haphazardly grabbed an old t-shirt.

"Oohhhh," Natsu drawled as Lucy began taking off her shirt. "My Lucy's a naughty girl, changing in front of me to get me all fired up eh?" She continued to ignore him as she slipped on the shirt, and took off her leggings. She couldn't decide if she liked him better sober or drunk.

"How do you not have alcohol poisoning?" She mumbled, throwing the clothes in a hamper. She looked behind her to see that Natsu was lying unconscious. Shaking her head, Lucy decided to go and finish her nightly routine in peace.

* * *

Natsu wasn't surprised when he woke up with the blonde in his arms. When she first started sleeping in his bed, waking up next to her was more than a little alarming. He'd go out of his way to sleep on the opposite end of the bed, and facing away from her, but he always managed to end up with a sleeping Lucy under him. At this point, he'd accepted his fate, and thanked the gods that he always woke up before her. He didn't need her thinking that there were any emotions attached to this, even though he himself, didn't know what was going on. Being careful not to wake Lucy, Natsu slid out of bed to prepare for the day.

He quickly downed two tylenol dry. He didn't plan on drinking as much as he did last night, and regret began to flood his body. Not due to the killer hangover that he _should_ be suffering - he learned that he was immune to those years ago - but from the memories that came flooding back. _My naughty Lucy? I'll never let anyone hurt you again!? What kind of bullshit is that!?_ He cringed at himself as he looked at himself in the bathroom mirror, and began to brush his teeth. He tried to _strip_ in front of her for god's sake!

Wiping his face and stepping back into his room, he was met with a quite enticing sight. Lucy was just waking up, hair ruffled from sleep and fucking perfect, _his_ shirt was falling of her shoulder revealing the creamy skin on her shoulder, her lips slightly parted, and her honey eyes were glazed over from sleep.

She was going to be the death of him.

"Good morning."

He grunted.

He didn't trust his voice at the moment.

He watched as she rose from the bed, and he didn't say anything as his eyes went straight to her thighs and were her legs always that long? She stretched her raised her arms above her head, causing the shirt to go up and reveal more of her thighs, and he briefly wondered if she had on any panties. Shaking his head, he thought it would be better to not dwell on the answer.

"How do you feel? I'm surprised you can even stand right now." Natsu decided that if didn't look away soon he'd take her against a wall. And dresser. And bed. And maybe even floor.

"Aside from a little headache, I'm fine. What are your plans for today?"

"Aw, why? You wanted to spend some time with me?"

"Lucy." She really knew how to test his patience.

"I'm going out with Levy and Erza. We'll probably do some shopping, grab something to eat, just some girl things. Why? Don't tell me you've got some pop up assignment for me."

"I don't give a fuck about what you do as long as you're back by 6." He said, buttoning up his shirt.

"And why is that?"

"Unless you would like to know why some psychotic bastard is after you, then by all means, stay out as long as you like." _Why the fuck can't she ever do as she's told?_ Natsu pulled a pair of slacks from his drawer, ignoring the blonde as she puffed her cheeks and stormed out of the room. He couldn't seem to find a reason as to why he puts up with her the way he does.

* * *

Lucy sighed as she lugged several Victoria Secret bags over her shoulder. Even though they never carried her bra size in stores, they have amazing underwear and hoodies, and they were having a sell. How could she let up on an opportunity like that? She looked to the left of her to see Levy and Erza chatting up a storm. This was the first time she'd ever been out with friends like this. Growing up in a giant estate with too many hand maids to count, all of her shopping was done for her. She didn't have many friends being as though they were all too prissy for Lucy's liking, and after her father died, she did her shopping alone. The blonde wasn't exactly a social butterfly.

"What're you thinking about Lu?" Lucy was pulled out of her stupor. She looked down at the bluenette and gave her a practiced smile, saying that she was just daydreaming.

"About the Boss a presume?" Lucy whipped her head over to Erza, who had that knowing smirk that made Lucy want to kick her.

"Why would I ever dream about demons? Besides that's more of a nightmare."

"Denial isn't good for the soul, Lu." Lucy shrugged.

"Neither is all of that metal Gajeel has all over his face, but you don't see me saying anything about it." Levy huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Very mature."

"I know." Their conversation was cut short by a sharp gasp from Erza.

"We _must_ go into this pastry shop. Their strawberry cake is to _die_ for!" She said as she practically dragged them into the store.

When they were seated at a small both, Erza and Levy sat next to each other, and Lucy sat across from them. Levy asked for coffee cake, Lucy ordered a cinnamon bun, and as expected, Erza demanded that they give her the best slice of strawberry cake they had.

As they ate they talked about the mundane things in life. Who was dating who, the latest events coming to town, the weather and things of that nature. It was very refreshing for the blonde. She never noticed how tense she had been over the past several weeks. She couldn't tell if it was the neurotic pinkett she lived with, the people who apparently want her dead, or the stress from work. What she did know is that she was thankful for the friends she had. Without them she probably would've gone crazy by now. They're the ones she goes to when Natsu is driving her crazy, when she wants to laugh, or when her hormones are driving her crazy and she's having mood swings.

"So," Lucy began, taking her last bite of cake. She looked up at Erza. "Marriage?" The redhead chuckled and shoved the last of her cake to the side.

"I suppose so. Jellal end I plan to be wed before the end of the year."

"6 months to plan a wedding?" Levy interjected. "That's tough."

"Well, we know that in our lane of work, either of us could disappear at any given moment. Besides, I love him, and he loves me. We've also known each other for practically our whole lives. I see no point in waiting any longer, and neither does he."

Lucy chuckled darkly. "I wish my life was that simple." Erza gave a sympathetic smile.

"I suppose you are talking about our boss?" Lucy nodded.

"I mean… he didn't kill me when he had a perfectly good reason to, gives me a job, offers me a place to stay, let's me sleep in his _bed_ and says shit when he's drunk. One minute he's sweet, and the next he's some cold hearted bastard. I swear he's bipolar."

"Well, I see the way you two interact, and let me tell you it's better than television."

"Levy, I hope you know you're small enough for me to pick you up and launch you across this shop."

"I'm serious Lu! You two argue like an old married couple, and I don't think it's such a bad thing. I'm pretty sure all of this is new for the both of you, and I've seen the way you look at him and vice versa. I don't

think Boss knows how to deal with all of these new emotions he has, if any at all. Just give him time, I don't think he'll disappoint."

"I agree with Levy." Erza said as she wiped leftover crumbs of her face "Patience is a virtue Lucy. I believe you two have something special."

Lucy gave them a nervous chuckle. "Well, let's not get ahead of ourselves. All I'm saying is that he confuses the fuck out of me."

"Denial isn't good for the soul Lu."

"Check!"

* * *

 **Tada! New Chapter! I hope you guys love drunk Natsu as much as I do! And let's give it up for Levy and Erza, those two need to knock some sense into Lucy. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and as you all see, I'm trying to get updates up faster. Starting on the next update, I'll fulfill my promise to shout out the first few people to review each chapter.**

 **Till next time my little potatoes!**


	10. Some Changes

**There's gonna be some changes around here. First of all, I'm deleting all my stories EXCEPT for** ** _Boss_** **and my one-shots. This is for the sole porpose of them going under construction. They'll be back up as soon as possible! Secondly, even though NaLu has veen my main focus for the past year or so, I've gotton my passion back for NaruSaku, so we'll be seeing some of that in the future as well. Lastly, I just would like to thank everyone for the support. It's been a great help to my confidence, so I can't express my gratitude. If you have any questions, don't be afraid to PM me.**

 **Till next time my Little Potatoes~**


End file.
